A number of automatic vending equipment systems are known to the prior art which are enabled in their operation through coins and bills. A great number of systems, mechanical, optical and electrical, have been developed for identifying the currency, verifying its authenticity, and then permitting operation of the vending equipment. Further, a few additional systems have taken the further step forward to provide systems in which the automatic vending equipment much more conveniently is controlled by credit identification cards used by the operator. One type of such system is shown in Goldenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,148 issued on May 14, 1957, in which a relatively simple system is used with the credit cards having a magnetized insert for identification and/or notches formed in the margin of the card. This system, outside of requiring a signature by the purchaser, did not make any provision against the purchaser having fraudulently obtained and used the credit card issued to another. An additional automatic vending apparatus operated by a credit card means is shown and described in Harris U.S. Pat. No. 25,254, issued on Oct. 9, 1962. In that patent, the card incorporated a precoded portion, including a distinguishing light pattern formed by a photographic strip. In addition, there was described a system for actuating microswitches by means of raised lettering or type on the card. Here again, the system is deficient in that there is no validating means or system for insuring that the card is being used by a purchaser to whom the card was originally issued.